


Punishment & A Gift

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And that thing is an Immortal Husband, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Rescue Mission, Seelie Customs, Unseelie Realm, Unseelie!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When a mysterious sickness is sweeping through warlock children, Alec and Magnus decide to make the trip to the Unseelie realm to gather the ingredient needed to make the cure.  However, the trip doesn't go as planned.  In order to pass through the realm, they must have their stated intention as their only reason for being there.One of them?  Has another reason.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 39
Kudos: 404
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Punishment & A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Prompt: Interdimensional Travel! 
> 
> Malec take a trip to the Unseelie realm!! 
> 
> Also known as Method #24 that Aria figures out a way to make Alec immortal. (Yes, I have a list, and yes, this is #24.)

Alec lifted his chin and stared at the Seelie Queen. 

She was still new to the throne, but she had the same ageless quality that all of the seelies possessed. Alec couldn't afford to be weak in front of her, he would not be. He refused. His skin itched with the need to move, to run, to search for that which was needed. He could feel Meliorn watching next to the queen, but Alec didn't look away from her eyes. 

"You are very interesting, Lightwood-Bane," the Queen drawled, shifting to study him more carefully. "You know that to cross into the Unseelie realm, you will no longer be tethered to the land of the living?" 

"I do," Alec said, watching her carefully. What exactly that meant, of course, was unknown, and he knew better than to ask. But the flower that he needed was there, and in the deepest levels of the realm at that. 

The Queen hummed and turned her eyes to Magnus. "I did not expect both of you to offer to go together. You seem the type to sacrifice yourselves for each other." 

Magnus smiled, faint and quick. "In another lifetime, your majesty, you would be quite correct with that assumption." 

She raised an eyebrow. "But?" 

"But this is about far more than just us," Alec said, drawing her attention to him again. "This is about the young warlocks that are dying." He felt Magnus tense next to him at the reminder and he kept her eyes. "We go, not for ourselves, but because it is the right thing to do." 

She laughed, her head falling back. "Such conviction. No wonder the world has bent to your will." A wave of her hand and two of her knights were stepping forward. "Show them to the entrance of the Unseelie Realm and tell them how to return, if they are successful." 

Alec relaxed and reached out for Magnus' hand, squeezing it tight. They were going to have the chance. 

"A word of warning for you both," The Queen called, as they turned away. "The realm will change you. It will attempt to seduce you into staying. You will return, not unchanged." She tilted her head with a hum. "Hold fast to each other, and trust in each other. If you fail, you will both be lost." 

Alec fought down the urge to grin and tightened his hand around Magnus'. "If there is one thing I am confident of in this world, your majesty, it is that we are in this together, and will return as such." 

She hummed in consideration. "Very well. I wish you a swift journey." 

Alec inclined his head, thanking her, and turned to follow Meliorn and the other Knight deeper into the Seelie forest. Now that they had permission to go, he could feel the anxiousness growing under Magnus' skin. 

"Magnus," Meliorn said, turning to face him. "You have explained to Alec the nature of the realm you go to?" 

"Yes," Magnus said, breathing out hard. "It is a separate dimension, and we don't know how much different time will move there. We will have to be as quick as we can." 

Alec nodded and stretched, activating his runes in quick swipes of his stele before he offered it to Magnus. It was gone, banished back to the loft a moment later. "Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand to Magnus. 

"We will offer what help we can in your absence," Meliorn called, meeting both of their eyes when they turned to look to him. He offered a faint smile. "Our Queen does not think it right that children should suffer such a disease. You have impressed her with your willingness to help, and she will offer the aid that she can." 

Some of the tension drained out of Magnus' shoulders and he nodded. "Thank you, Meliorn. We'll be back as soon as we can." 

“When you are ready to return, hold onto your hands, and have Magnus summon a portal here. There will be no other quick way for you to return. If you try to portal anywhere else, you will be lost in limbo.” 

Magnus nodded turned to the doorway that was made of inky, wavering blackness, and looked to Alexander. "Are you ready?" 

"Lead the way," Alec ordered, taking a deep breath. He followed Magnus through the portal and let the blackness wash over him. He tightened his hand on Magnus', but then he was being pulled, yanked away. Despite a scream, from which of them, he didn't know, he was ripped away and sent spiraling into the darkness. 

~!~

When Magnus landed in the realm, the silence around him was the first thing that he noticed. The second was that Alec was not with him. Heart hammering, he spun around, his eyes wide, looking for any indication of his husband. "Alexander!" he shouted, knowing that such a level of noise in the realm was a risk, but he had to see if Alec could hear him. 

There was no response and Magnus cursed, tightening his hand around his wedding ring. There was a familiar pulse in response and he forced himself to take a deep breath. Alec was alive and was probably working towards their goal. They had to find the Nighthowl flowers. If they didn't, Madzie, and many, many other young warlocks weren't going to survive. 

Magnus did his best to focus on what he could see around him and recited what they knew about the flowers and where to find them in the Unseelie realm. "Moonrise will reveal them. They grow in fields, massive fields. They are lit with the light of the moon. They reveal themselves to those worthy of their power." He nodded firmly and began walking towards the nearest clearing that he could see. He had to trust that the magic of the realm could feel their intentions. 

~!~ 

Alec blinked his eyes open and sat up in shock at the man standing in front of him and he looked frantically around. "Magnus?" he asked, frowning when the man only tilted his head. His eyes were shining white, just like his hair, and his skin the blackest obsidian, sparkled with starlight. 

"No. I am not who you seek, but I am who you have found," The Unseelie said, frowning at him. "Why are you here?" 

Alec cleared his throat and frowned, looking around again, but there was no sign of Magnus that he could see anywhere. "I, we're looking for a flower. There are sick warlock children. It's, it's called Nighthowl. We need to bring it back, quickly." 

The Unseelie frowned and tilted his head. "Why do you lie?" 

"I'm not lying," Alec snapped, scowling. "That is why I am here, that is why Magnus and I are both here." 

"That is true, but is not the entire truth," the Unseelie countered. 

Alec rolled his eyes and stood up. "I don't have time for this. I need to find Magnus, we need to find the flowers and get out of here. We have permission to be here from-" 

"From the Queen of the Seelie realm, yes," he said. "But you do not have the permission of the King of the Unseelies, and it is his realm that you are lying about your intentions in." 

"I am not lying," Alec said, keeping his voice firm as he stared down the knight. 

"A lie of omission is still a lie," the knight said, tilting his head. "You will come with me. Our King will decide what to do with you." 

Alec wanted to protest, to run, but in unfamiliar territory, there was no positive way for that to end. The Unseelie would catch him and he would be lucky if the most that happened was some sort of political issue. He nodded. "Very well, I'd be happy to meet with your King." 

The Unseelie's lips twitched. "A wise decision, young shadowhunter. Come with me." 

~!~

Finding the flowers was surprisingly easy and Magnus was beginning to suspect that the realm was playing tricks on him. Because this was far easier than it should have been. These flowers were precious, and now he was standing in a field of hundreds of thousands. Kneeling next to the edge of the field, he closed his eyes and breathed in the power that he could feel hovering over the flowers. 

"It is with the permission of your Queen that I am here to harvest only what I need. My people are sick, our children are dying, and the only thing that can stop it are these flowers. I will take what I need, and nothing more," Magnus promised. The power growing in the field abruptly settled back down, Magnus realized, reaching out to gently (and carefully) start to harvest the flowers. Once he had the two dozen that he needed, carefully tucked away in the bag at his hip, he pressed his hands to the ground and dropped a small bit of his power into the field, rejuvenation and a thank you, all at once. 

The wind of the realm whipped around him and Magnus exhaled hard, leaning into it with a smile. "Thank you," he breathed, standing up and adjusting the bag over his shoulders. Now he just needed to find- 

He turned around and froze at the sight of several Unseelie Knights standing at the edge of the clearing, watching him. Worry sank into his stomach, and Magnus approached them, inclining his head to the clear leader of the group. "Can I assist? I assure you, I have taken no more than I need to help my people," Magnus promised. 

"It is not your task, but your people we are here to address," The Knight said, frowning. "Your companion, who came with you." 

"My husband," Magnus said, his heart jumping into his throat. "What is wrong? Has something happened to him?" 

The Knight tilted his head. "Your...husband, was found to have intentions other than those he announced in coming here. He has been taken to our King for questioning. You are instructed to return home.  _ Alone."  _

Magnus' eyes widened and then narrowed. "I will not leave him stranded here. He will have no way to return if I go back without him." 

"He knew the risks upon entering the realm," The Knight challenged. "He has broken our laws and is subject to punishment by the King." 

Magnus' mind was racing. What on earth could Alexander have wanted more than to help Madzie and the other children who were sick? That would have made his words sound like a lie to the Unseelie? "There was no intention to break any laws. We have come here with the intent to-" 

"We know why you are here. That is why you are being offered free passage to return and help those you have come here for," The Knight interrupted. 

Magnus dropped the glamour on his warlock mark and straightened his spine, his voice echoing with power. "I will not leave here without my husband. I have no desire to harm any, but I will not leave him here." 

The Knight scowled. "You defy our laws!" 

"No," Magnus said. "We have come here, as we stated. Take me to your King, and I am happy to explain." His lips quirked briefly. 

"You dare demand an audience with the royalty of-" 

"As Asmodeus' heir, the rightful King of Edom, and Prince of Hell heir-apparent," Magnus intoned, his eyes flashing. "I demand my right of an audience with your King." 

All of the Knights froze and Magnus watched them, his eyes darting between each of them before they turned and began to walk deeper into the forest. He padded behind them, his mind racing at what on earth Alexander could have wanted more than to help these kids. It didn't make any sense! 

~!~ 

Alec was forced to his knees and he kept his eyes down on the ground as the Knight explained why he had been captured and brought before the King. His heart was pounding and he had to hope that Magnus, at least, had found the meadow and would go back to take care of the kids. 

"Do you know why you have been brought before me, Alec Lightwood-Bane?" 

Alec shook his head and reminded himself that he needed to ensure Magnus would still be able to leave the realm. "I do not, your majesty, and I am sincerely sorry for any offense I have given to you, or your people." 

The King hummed. "That is true," he agreed. "How interesting." 

Alec wanted to know what was so interesting that the Unseelie King had demanded his presence, but it would be for the best if he kept quiet. At least until he figured out whatever the hell it was that they were referring to that he wanted _more._

"We can tell that you are lying when you say the only reason that you have come here is to save the young warlocks," The Unseelie King stated. "Yet when you say that you are sorry for any offense given, you tell the truth. A juxtaposition, of a shadowhunter kind. Strange." 

Alec swallowed and didn't risk looking up. He could feel more and more Unseelie were watching him and his mind was racing as he tried to think of what they could all be referring to. "We understood the risks inherent in visiting your realm and have no intention of causing offense. We truly do want to help the people in our charge." 

"There," the King said, narrowing his eyes as he leaned forward. "You have told the truth. But, you are leaving out a reason for coming here." 

Alec felt helpless, wracking his mind for what the King could be referring to. "Your majesty, I assure you, I am _not_ trying to hide from you." 

The King hummed again. "Interesting. That is the truth. Yet how is that possible?" 

Alec heard the sound of the crowd shuffling around them, whispering to each other, and when the familiar click of heels sounded on the cobblestones, he wanted to sink to the ground in relief. Magnus' magic was washing over him in another instant, making sure that he was all right. "Magnus," he whispered. 

Magnus looked up from where Alec was kneeling, his head still carefully lowered and faced the Unseelie King. He gave a slow bow, inclining his head, and let his glamour drop, a fraction of his true power curling around his shoulders as he did. "Your majesty. I understand that you have been questioning my husband and our intentions in your realm." 

"Ah, Magnus Lightwood-Bane," the King said, settling back in his chair with a considering hum. "Perhaps you can answer the riddle of your husband for us." 

Magnus frowned and tilted his head. "What riddle?" 

"Your husband tells a lie of omission. We can smell it, on him. Yet, when he announces that he is not trying to hide something from us, that is the truth. What is it that he wants so badly it registers as a lie to us, that would supersede his wants to save your people, and yet he is not trying to hide it from us?" the King asked, tilting his head to the side. "I've never heard of something so strange." 

Magnus snapped his mouth shut and tried to think, turning to look at Alexander, whose head was still hanging, prostrate on his knees. "There is something that Alexander wants more than to help the children? That he wants from your realm?" 

The King inclined his head. "As you have said. And unless you can tell me what that thing is, and we can understand that your intentions are as pure as you have stated, you will both remain trapped here." 

Magnus turned to look back at the King. "If I may, your majesty, may I speak with my husband? We are happy to do so here, in front of your Court. We have no interest in keeping secrets from you." 

"As you like," The King said with a wave of his hand, watching the two of them. 

Magnus moved and knelt down in front of Alec, cupping his face in his palms. "Alexander, are you-" 

"You have to go," Alec breathed, staring at Magnus. "I don't know what it is, Magnus. What they think I'm lying about. You have to go, you have to help Madzie, the other kids. You can't stay here and wait. You can't." 

Magnus swallowed and pushed his fingers into Alec's hair, pressing their foreheads. "I am hardly going to allow you to remain in the realm of the Unseelie, Alexander. We will find a way, out of this. Both of us." 

"Magnus," Alec whispered. "You have to-" 

"I have a duty to both you and my people, Alexander. And years ago, I promised myself that I would never make the choice of one over the other if I didn't have to," Magnus said, leaning in to kiss him. "Now tell me, are you sure you do not know what it is?" 

Alec shook his head, the heavy feeling in his stomach getting worse and worse with each passing second. The more that they delayed, the longer the kids could be waiting, and with time in the Unseelie realm not being the same, who knew how much time had passed. "Magnus, I know you don't want to leave me here, but I don't know. And I don't know how to tell everyone that." 

"Perhaps," the King drawled, sprawling himself over his throne as he watched the two on the floor turn to him. "Neither of you know the answer because it is no longer a question for you." 

Magnus blinked and frowned. "What does that mean?" 

"What indeed?" the King said, reaching out for a slice of fruit on a plate beside him. His eyes sharpened on the shadowhunter, whose eyes had gone wide with realization. "Ah, so _now_ you know." 

Alec swallowed hard and clenched his eyes shut, shame filling him. He could feel Magnus' eyes on him, now, as well as the eyes of the entire court. "I do," he admitted, his voice soft. "I did not..." He took a shaky breath. "It was not my intention to have a stronger wish than to help the children who are sick. I swear to you, your majesty, I did not come here with that intention." 

The King hummed and studied him, eating another piece of fruit. "I believe you," he allowed. "Your conviction shines through in every syllable. You came here with the intent to help those who cannot help themselves." 

Alec nodded and opened his eyes, afraid to look at Magnus. "I did," he admitted. "And, as the transgression was unintentional, will you please allow Magnus to return to take care of the children who are sick?" 

"And what of you?" the King asked with a laugh. "What would you have me do?" 

"I know the law," Alec whispered. "I know the laws of your people, and I know that I have broken them. I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate for my transgression." 

"Alexander!" Magnus snapped, his eyes flying between the Unseelie King and Alec. "Alec, no, you can't-" 

Alec reached up and pressed a finger to Magnus' lips, meeting his worried golden eyes. He leaned in and kissed Magnus, soft and gentle. "It's all right," he whispered. "It'll be all right." 

Magnus watched as Alec stood up and placed his hands behind his back, keeping his head bowed. "Alec!" 

The King hummed and looked between the two of them. "Tell me what it was." 

Alec flinched and tried to take in a deep breath. "If it pleases your majesty, this is not a wish I would have my husband hear." 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he spun around to stare at Alec. "What? What do you mean it's one you won't want me to hear? Alec!" 

"He is here of his own volition. I cannot stop him from hearing. But I command you, as one subject to the laws of my realm. Tell me what your wish is that you kept hidden," he ordered, his voice echoing with strength and power in the room. 

Alec swallowed and closed his eyes again. "I am mortal and my husband is an immortal, your majesty. My deepest, and darkest wish, that I have kept to myself for many years, is that I want to spend his eternity with him. I know..." he flinched. "I know the means to do so exist in your realm, and in some others. But I have not thought of this in many years. That does not...change the desire." 

Magnus' breath caught and he froze. Alexander wanted...

"Why was this not top of mind?" The King demanded, stepping down from the throne that he sat upon, stepping closer and closer to the shadowhunter. "Why did you not know this immediately upon being asked?" 

"Because..." Alec flinched again, feeling Magnus' eyes on him. "I am aware that my husband does not want the same. Having the desire myself means nothing if it is not what he wants as well. So I have not thought of it, and focused on our happiness, our family, here and today." 

The King hummed, stopping in front of the shadowhunter. His eyes slid to the warlock standing beside him, the thunderstruck expression on his face. "You do not lie," he answered. 

"This is the truth," Alec agreed, his hands shaking where he clenched them on his pants. "Please. Please let Magnus return to help his people. To save them. Our family. _Please."_

"A shadowhunter begging for the help from an Unseelie," the King drawled, half a laugh in his voice. "There are many who would love such a thing." 

Alec didn't say anything, fighting the urge to reach out to Magnus, to hold him, to touch him, to reassure him that it was all right, that the desire hadn't been present. He'd managed to not think about it for years now, it didn't matter, because they were still them, they were still happy. 

Lifting his eyes to the warlock, the King tilted his head. “You will go back to your people, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” 

Magnus straightened his spine. “Not without-” 

“Your husband, Alec Lightwood-Bane, is sentenced to fifty years imprisonment here, in the Unseelie realm, for his crimes against our laws,” the King added, summoning a portal. 

Alec’s head shot up and he stared at the Unseelie King, his heart clenching. “Fifty-” 

“No!” Magnus shouted. “No, he’ll, he’ll be…” he reached out to grab Alec, just as the King’s portal hit him and sent him flying to the ground in the Seelie realm, not far from the feet of Meliorn and the other Seelie knight. He scrambled to his feet, power itching under his skin, horror clawing at his stomach and throat. “No, no! Alexander, no!” 

The bag of flowers was heavy at his hip, but the portal was gone, the doorway to the Unseelie realm shut, and Magnus dropped to his knees, staring at the empty circle of branches. His heart was pounding hard enough that it drowned out the noise of the realm, once again vibrant and noisy. “Alexander!” The shout felt wrenched from him, down to his very soul, the pain resonating in the deepest parts of his magic and beyond. 

A heaving sob escaped him and he clenched his hands tight in the grass and leaves, staring at the portal, his chest heaving. “I’ll come back,” he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I’ll come back for you, Alexander, I promise.” Magnus reached for the flowers in the bag he could hear and summoned a portal for himself, stepping into it and into Catarina’s house. 

“Magnus! Thank god you were quick…” Catarina started but trailed off when dull golden eyes turned to her. “Magnus…?” Her eyes darted around, but Magnus wasn’t meeting her eyes. “Magnus, where’s Alec?” 

Magnus flinched and lifted the satchel off his shoulder, dropping it to the floor, watching the precious flowers spill across the floor. The flowers Alec had given his life for. He wanted to destroy them, but they were  _ needed.  _ His body itched with barely contained power and he looked to Catarina. “I have to go,” he whispered. 

“Magnus!” Catarina snapped. “Where is Alec! What is going on?” 

Magnus wanted to laugh, and sob, and a thousand other things all at once. Alec had given his life helping to protect his people and his heart ached with the knowledge. He would be the one to tell them all of Alec’s sacrifice, what he had done to save warlock children around the world. Tears ran in rivers down his cheeks and he shook his head, stepping away from Catarina. 

Catarina took a step forward and reached out to him. “Magnus, please. Let me help, please, let me-” 

“Take care of our people, Catarina,” Magnus said, his voice hoarse. “Alec, Alec paid the price. And I can’t…” his voice broke and he could feel flames licking around his hands again, and it was a struggle to draw breath into his chest. _Fifty years._ Fifty years without Alexander, without his smile and laugh and kiss. Would they even have a decade when he was released? Another sob caught in his throat. Fifty years were  _ stolen _ from them both, because Alec had wanted  _ forever, _ and had buried that want so deep, he’d forgotten it. 

Magnus heard Catarina calling for him again, but he didn’t look at her, summoning another portal, dragging it to him. The remote beach and too-hot air were a relief and Magnus dropped to his hands and knees in the white sand. The fire under his skin was raging out of control again and this time Magnus didn’t try to stop it. Tears fell to the stand in a steady stream as power exploded out of him, anguish, heartbreak, and sorrow beating a staccato against his ribs. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard footsteps in the sand beside him. “Go away,” he snarled. “Go away and let me mourn in peace!” Fresh tears gathered in his eyes and he choked on a sob. 

Oberon settled into the sand next to him. “No, my dear friend. I think not.” 

Magnus lashed out with his magic, snarling when Oberon deflected it with ease. He threw another attack at the warlock, but it was knocked aside as easily as the first. “Leave me alone!” 

“If it’s a fight you’re looking for, I’ll give it to you,” Oberon said, keeping his voice steady. “But I’m not going to leave you alone, Magnus. None of us are.” 

The fight drained out of Magnus, and he could hear the echo of Alexander’s voice, whispering to let  _ him, _ let  _ them _ in, to let them help. Now all he felt was hollowed out and weak, his whole body trembling from the expulsion of power he’d let out. “Oberon…” he whispered. “I can’t…” 

“You can,” Oberon said, looking at him calmly. “You are strong enough to bear even this, Magnus.” 

Magnus shook his head, bile rising in his throat. “Oberon. Alexander, he...” he forced himself to take a deep breath and focus on the words. “He had a want that was stronger, went deeper than, than why we were there.” 

Oberon raised both of his eyebrows, blinking in surprise. “But you both knew the risks, how did he not-” 

A harsh, grating laugh left Magnus. “He’d...he’d forgotten about it. It seems impossible, but he’d buried it so deep, it didn’t even occur to him.” 

Oberon frowned. “What was it?” 

A few more tears trickled down his cheeks and Magnus pushed himself back into a sitting position, staring out at the ocean. “He wanted forever. _My_ forever. With me. And he knew that he could get that from the Unseelie realm.” 

_“Fuck,”_ Oberon whispered, closing his eyes briefly in sympathy. “And that is breaking of their sacred law.” He watched Magnus nod and studied him. “How long was his sentence?” 

“Fifty years,” Magnus whispered, another tear slipping down his cheek. “Fifty years. My husband will return to me an old man, Oberon, and I…” 

Oberon frowned. The sentence was harsh, especially in the case of an unintentional break. “I’ll speak to Qinemru, Magnus. The Unseelie King is not cruel and manipulative as his counterpart has loved to be in the past. He must have a reason.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Magnus said, shaking his head again. “I have to tell Alexander’s family, and, and-” 

“My dear friend,” Oberon said, standing up before sitting down next to Magnus, pressing their shoulders together. “Right now, you need to do nothing more than mourn. I shall be here, however you need.” 

A small sob left Magnus and he buried his face in his arms, more tears disappearing into the dark fabric. He wouldn’t admit that he was glad of the constant presence at his side, but… 

It was nice to not be alone. 

~!~ 

Seven days later, Magnus knew that he had to go back. Oberon had indulged his need to hide away on the remote island they had come to, but it was high time that they returned and brought the news with him. The ache in his chest had become persistent, but he had grown used to the dull weight. It would be fitting if he carried it for the rest of his life, however long that might be. 

His first stop was to Catarina’s, to see her, and Madzie. His niece was still recovering, but she smiled and hugged him tightly, thanking him for the special medicine. Magnus managed to smile and tease her until she asked to see Alec and his face crumpled before he could prevent it. He turned away, glad when Catarina stepped in to say that Alec was…

Magnus didn’t stay to hear whatever excuse Catarina gave Madzie. The weight in his chest felt worse than ever and he pressed a hand to it, trying to breathe through the pain. Why did heartbreak have to hurt so  _ badly? _ This was why he’d sworn never to open his heart again. Why he’d promised himself not to fall in love, and throw himself into another relationship. But then Alec had smiled at him and introduced himself and… Magnus shook the memory off and ordered himself to focus. 

The idea of facing Isabelle, Clary, and Jace wasn’t one he wanted to contemplate, but he knew, he knew they would already know something was wrong. Nonetheless, Magnus sent Isabelle a fire message, informing her that he would be arriving at the Institute in an hour and he would need them assembled. Magnus took the time to walk towards the Institute, pointedly not focusing on the coffee shop that he and Alec had often stopped at, or the restaurant that served those fries Alec liked to sneak himself far too often. 

By the time he arrived, Isabelle was waiting for him, her face worried. Magnus held up a hand before she could start asking questions. “I’m only going to say this once Isabelle. You’ll understand once I explain. Now, your office, please.” 

Isabelle frowned but nodded. “All right, Magnus,” she said, leading the way through the Institute. 

Magnus felt the eyes on him, and even though he knew his shoulders were straight, and his makeup impeccable, he had to wonder if the weight on his chest was evident, the way eyes darted to him again and again. Once they were in the safety of the office, and he caught sight of biscuit and Jace, he let his shoulders relax, just a fraction. 

“Care to tell us what the hell is going on?” Isabelle asked in a huff, her hands on her hips. “Magnus, you’re worrying me, you’re worrying all of us! What the hell is going on?” 

Magnus opened his mouth, the words he’d rehearsed ready, but they were stuck. He cleared his throat and blinked hard. “I, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take so long, but I didn’t want to…” he swallowed. “I didn’t want to, to have to say this.” 

Jace frowned. “Say what, Magnus? What the hell is wrong with you? Where have you been, we’ve been worried!” 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus lifted his eyes to Jace, and then to Isabelle, and finally to Clary. “Alec, he’s…” 

“Right here,” Alec said, speaking from the opposite corner of his office, meeting Magnus’ eyes calmly when they flew to him. “And fucking worried about you, for the record, since you went dark and haven’t been answering your cell phone or fire messages.” 

“Alexander…?” Magnus whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at him. He raked his eyes down and over Alec’s face, the rest of his body, and then back up to his eyes again. “You’re…” 

Alec smiled, gesturing to his siblings, watching as they let themselves out of his office, shutting the door behind him. “Right here,” he finished, stepping closer to Magnus. “Right here, Magnus.” 

Magnus took a step towards Alec, his whole body trembling. “You’re…” He didn’t bother finishing the sentence, throwing himself at Alec, laughing into Alec’s neck as he was spun around and then finally deposited back on his feet. “Alexander, how…” 

Alec breathed out slowly and nuzzled into Magnus’ hair, tightening his arms around him. He’d never forgotten, but he hadn’t remembered how good this felt, to hold Magnus in his arms and against him. “I’ve been gone fifty years, Magnus.” 

Magnus pulled back and stared at Alec with a frown. “No, no, it’s been-” 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ll explain everything, but it’s been fifty years since I kissed you, for me, so  _ please…” _ his voice broke and he opened his eyes to stare at Magnus. 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he tugged Alec down and into a kiss, his fingers sinking into Alec’s hair, holding onto his shadowhunter as tightly as he dared, kissing him again and again, slow glides of their lips together until they were breathless, then leaning in for a gentle press of their lips together. When they finally parted, Magnus leaned in and rubbed their noses against each other, a careful eskimo kiss. “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, feeling Alec start to shake in his arms. “I love you so much.” 

Alec tightened his arms around Magnus and held onto him, exhaling shakily. “I love you too,” he whispered. “I love you so much, Magnus.” The silence grew as they clung to each other, and Alec did his absolute best to wait, but they had to talk about things. “We have a lot to talk about. Stuff, changed, while I was there.” 

Magnus pulled back from Alec and looked him over, his magic leaping to his command to fly over Alexander, examining him for injuries. Relaxing when there was no clear indication that anything was wrong, he frowned at Alec. “What’s changed? Are you hurt?” 

“No, not hurt,” Alec said. He took a deep breath and dropped his hands to Magnus’ and gave them a slow squeeze. “I found out that the Unseelie King had a secondary motivation in having me adhere to their laws.” 

Abruptly, Magnus realized that Alec should be  _ old.  _ If he had passed fifty years in the Unseelie realm, he should be in his late seventies. But the Alec in front of him didn’t look a day older than the last time Magnus had seen him. “What did he do to you? Do, do you owe him a debt, or-” 

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted, smiling at him. “Deep breath. I’m okay.” 

Magnus nodded and did exactly that, leaning against Alec as he tried to breathe. “Forgive me. It’s been several long days of thinking I wouldn’t see you again for decades.” 

“I know,” Alec whispered, cupping his hand around Magnus’ neck. “I know, love.” He held Magnus close, rubbing his back gently as Magnus slowly and carefully melted into him. “I’m here now, I promise.” 

“They didn’t mistreat you or hurt you, did they?” Magnus asked, closing his eyes as he pressed his face to Alec’s chest. “I’ll burn down the entire realm if they did.” 

“Far from it,” Alec said, smiling. “In fact, that imprisonment was partially a gift. A punishment and a gift, all in one together. Two sides of the same coin.” 

Magnus lifted his head and looked at Alec and frowned. “A gift? How?” 

“No one ever returns from the Unseelie Realm unchanged,” Alec said, his voice quiet. “I am no exception to that, Magnus. And after fifty years there, I have changed.” 

Magnus raked his eyes over Alec, slower this time, and blinked when he noticed a strange flicker across his skin. “You are all right, though?” 

Alec smiled. “I am, Magnus. Perfectly all right.” 

“That’s all I care about,” Magnus said, relaxing in relief. “However that realm has changed you, it doesn’t matter to me. You are still yourself, and you are here, somehow, with me. That’s all that matters.” 

Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Okay. Try not to...be scared, okay?” 

Magnus blinked, about to ask what Alec meant by that when suddenly there was a glamour rippling over Alec’s skin. He stepped back, keeping his hold on Alec’s arms, but watched as the pale skin with runes disappeared, and black skin with runes glowing white appeared. He looked up and Alec’s hair was white, bleached of all color, and his eyes were shining blue. He stared, unable to look away. “Alexander?” 

“Of course,” Alec said, grinning at Magnus. “Did you expect me to magically become someone else?” 

Some of the tension in him bled out and Magnus relaxed, his eyes roving over Alec’s face. “You are…” 

“It turns out, not eating for fifty years is impossible,” Alec said. “I eventually had to eat. And the food in any fae realm…” 

Magnus closed his eyes briefly, breathing in slowly. “It...did this?” 

“Enough of it that it did,” Alec said, reaching out to touch Magnus’ arms, pulling him in close. “I am more Unseelie than I am Nephilim, now."

Magnus watched Alec’s expression go hesitant and fearful and in a second, he understood why. “A punishment and a gift, all at once,” he breathed, meeting Alec’s eyes. 

Alec winced and dropped his eyes away from Magnus’. “I, I know this wasn’t what you, what  _ we-”  _

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, pressing his finger to Alec’s lips, leaning in close to nuzzle his neck, pressing his lips to Alec’s warm skin. Black as the dead of night, and speckled with faint silver sparkles. “Do you really think, that given the chance, I wouldn’t want you by my side for as long as possible?” 

“You didn’t sign up for forever with me,” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist, holding him close with a deep sigh. He’d missed holding Magnus close, inhaling the scent of familiar sandalwood shampoo, how perfectly Magnus fit into his arms. “I’d, I’d understand if-” 

“Alec,” Magnus growled, interrupting him again. He leaned back and reached up, cupping Alec’s face in his hands, yanking him into a desperate kiss. He made it hard, demanding, and needy, sucking at Alec’s lower lip until his husband was groaning for him and melting closer. When they finally broke apart, panting and still pressed as tightly together as they could be, he smiled. “I want you forever. For  _ my _ forever.” 

Alec’s breath caught. “You, you do?” 

Magnus laughed and nodded, pulling Alec into another kiss. This one was softer, far more tender. “I do, my darling. I do. I want you every day. Immortality is terrifying, but it is a terror I am more than willing to face with you by my side.” 

Alec sagged in relief, tightening his arms around Magnus, holding onto him. “I was so afraid you wouldn’t… that you didn’t…” 

Magnus closed his eyes and nuzzled into Alec’s chest with a happy hum. “No more worrying about it now, love. You are here. You are safe. And I am never letting you go.” A niggling thought occurred and he pulled back to look at Alexander curiously. “Do you have magic?” 

A shy smile curled on Alec’s lips and he reached behind Magnus’ ear, twisting his fingers carefully before he pulled his hand back, showing Magnus a rosebud. “Not as much as a full Unseelie would. But I can also still use my runes, so it is a blessing on both counts.” 

Magnus’ breath caught and he took the rosebud, watching it bloom the second his fingers touched it, making his breath catch. He met Alec’s shining blue eyes and watched the glamour ripple over his skin until Alec looked exactly like he had before their trip to the Unseelie realm. “You don’t have to, with me,” he said, leaning in close again. 

Alec smiled. “I know,” he said, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand and give it a slow squeeze. “But the rest of the Institute is not a group I am ready to have know, just yet.” 

“Right,” Magnus breathed. He squeezed Alec’s hand back. “Can we go home? And, and worry about everyone else tomorrow?” 

“I think,” Alec said, leaning down to steal a kiss from Magnus. “That is exactly what I want to do.” 

Magnus grinned and summoned a portal, gesturing Alec through. “After all, I have fifty years to make up to you, don’t I?” 

Alec stepped into the loft and relaxed, his glamour falling in a second and he turned to Magnus, frowning. “You don’t have to make up-” he caught sight of Magnus’ expression and started to grin.  _ “Oh,  _ well. Best get started then, don’t you think?” 

“You read my mind, darling,” Magnus said, pressing a hand to Alec’s chest, pushing him back towards the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
